


A Whole New World

by PrincessJade (Smokeycut)



Series: DC Ageplay AU [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comfort, Diapers, Gen, Light stepfordization, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Wetting, alternate universe - littles are known, little Kara, little Lois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeycut/pseuds/PrincessJade
Summary: Littles are a normal part of society, and they’re cared for by Mothers or Fathers. Diana is a Mother who has given up on caring for littles. But when Kara Zor-El lands on Earth, Diana finds herself doing what she had vowed to never do again.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kara Zor-El, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Kara Zor-El
Series: DC Ageplay AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543234
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. If this isn’t for you, don’t read. If it is, I hope you enjoy!

1.

They told her that Man’s World would be different from what she knew. Diana just hadn’t expected it to be _so_ different. 

It wasn’t clear at first, all the rules of this society. They were more industrialized, that much was obvious from first glance. Nature had been cowed and restricted, while paved roads and concrete paths had been laid down in places that were once lush and green. It had been jarring, and rather disappointing, but in time she had grown used to it. 

It was throughout her first few years that she began to realize the _other_ differences between the island and Man’s World. The differences that her mothers hadn’t warned her about.

The first time she saw a Mother, it threw Diana for a loop. She knew what a mother was, but this was... Well, it was _different_. A mother was a mother, but it was not the same as a Mother, and that distinction was important. As important as the difference between something being little and someone being _a_ little. 

But Diana was a quick learner, and learn she did. She knew that she was not a little. She was too mature, too focused, too self reliant. She didn’t have the same small, dependent look in her eye that she found herself beginning to recognize on the faces of a few people that she met on her travels. There were other signs, of course. Outward signifiers, which marked one as a little beyond a shadow of a doubt. Incontinence. Being easily distracted, or having a hard time staying awake for more than a few hours at a time. Things that people paid attention to if they couldn’t sense that innate feeling of littleness that Diana could see in their eyes. 

When she first arrived, during the war, it was not spoken of too often. Etta had been one, at least according to Steve, who looked after her. He explained to Diana, one night near the fire, that he was a Father. Not a father, as she had assumed, but a capital F Father. One who looked after those too little to look after themselves. It had been quite a shock, as moments between him and Etta recontextualized themselves in her mind. The moments he coddled her, fed her, stopped her from running off and checked to see if she was still clean... He wasn’t patronizing her, as Diana had at first thought. He was caring for her, because someone had to. 

But as the years wore on, and as time ticked by and people passed by, Diana became ever more observant of the shifting status quo. Not just in the world at large, but of littles and Parents in particular. She didn’t know why. She couldn’t explain it. Maybe, as she told herself, it was simply because Amazon culture had no such concepts. It was alien to her, and therefore it captured her interest, just like the concept of supervillains and superheroes, of which she, apparently, was included in. 

The trends did change, however. By the end of the second war, littles broke out of their whispered, subdued status and entered the mainstream, as did Parents, Mothers especially so. Women who gladly donned aprons and spent their days feeding silly, easily distracted little girls and boys from warm bottles. Women who did not work, but instead changed soggy diapers and played with their adult children, whom they were not related to by blood, but by a connection that could not be explained by science or magic. It simply was, and so it remained. 

But Diana was not a Mother. She was not content to abandon her heroism in favor of devoting herself to a mortal, no matter how cute and needing of care. She had been raised with the knowledge that that regressive lifestyle which had been thrust upon so many women and so few men in those decades, was wrong. Even if the littles did need someone to help them into their dresses and shorts, and to comb their hair and put them to bed at night with a lullaby and a kiss.

So she lived on, alone after Steve’s passing. There was simply nobody who had won her over, as he had done, in that time. Not until the day she met her first little. Not until the day that changed _everything_.

2.

The sky opened up, and a star fell to earth. 

Inside the crater was a girl. Her hair was blonde, tousled and messy, as were the baggy white clothes that covered her slender body. Clark welcomed her to earth, and Diana watched at Bruce’s side as the last son of Krypton realized he had a cousin. 

Her name was Kara, and Diana could see in her eyes that she was too small, too frightened, too _little_ to make it on her own. 

She told Clark that Kara was in need of a Parent, and he sighed, and rubbed at his jaw as he thought deeply on the matter. Clark was already so busy, between his own life as a hero and caring for Lois and her needs; self sufficient though she was for a little, the Pulitzer prize winning reporter still found herself in need of a diaper change and a bedtime story from her husband every so often. 

So she went to Bruce, even though she knew full well that while he was a father, he was not a Father. Taking care of Dick was different. A teenage boy had different needs than a little like Kara, and Bruce simply could not accommodate her. 

The problem could not be passed off onto another, no matter where the trinity looked. Barry and J’onn and Hal were in the same boat as Bruce; they just weren’t cut out for it. Dinah already had her hands full with Ollie, and so they didn’t even bother asking her to take on another charge. 

“What about you?” 

Diana blinked, and looked at Clark with a raised eyebrow and a questioning look. The man of steel raised his hands defensively as he explained.

“I just mean- You’ve never said one way or the other whether you’re a Mother or not. I wasn’t sure if you might be able to look after her, at least until I can figure out a way to balance things enough so that I can look after both Kara and Lois.”

Diana ran her teeth along her tongue, and looked away, into the distance of Clark’s fortress of solitude. She could see Kara off near where Clark’s rocket rested. She was playing with Krypto, giggling up a storm as the dog licked her cheeks. 

“My people have no concept of such a thing. It is unique to Man’s World.”

“Just a week ago, I’d have said you might be right, but that doesn’t explain Kara,” Clark said. A heavy sigh escaped his lips, and his shoulders sagged. “I want to take care of her, Diana. More than anything. She’s my cousin, the only biological family I have left in the universe. But I just...”

“You can’t find the time she needs,” Diana finished his sentence for him, and he nodded in affirmation. 

“This past week, I’ve been racing back and forth between here and Metropolis constantly. Fighting Luthor and Brainiac, keeping Kara company, and then finding time for Lois between all of it too... I’ve had to call in sick to work more than I’d like, and I can’t keep it up much longer. She needs something permanent.”

Her fingers brushed against the lasso of truth, which hung from her hip, and she took a deep breath. 

“I will look after her for the weekend, while Bruce keeps searching for something more sustainable,” Diana promised. Clark breathed a sigh of relief, and clapped a hand onto her bare, olive-skinned shoulder. 

“Thank you so much, Diana. I’ll let her know before I head back home. It’s almost eight, and Lois will get cranky if I don’t read her a bedtime story.”

Diana smiled gently. She knew what a cranky Lois Lane looked like, and she didn’t envy Clark one bit at the moment. That woman’s tantrums were legend among the JLA. 

She watched, silently rubbing her arm, as Clark flew over to Kara and spoke with her. The young woman’s eyes widened till they were the size of saucers, and Diana just knew that her lower lip must have been trembling something fierce. Her heart broke for the girl, even as Clark wrapped her up in a hug and promised her that Diana would protect her. 

Protect her she would, Diana swore to herself. She glided across the icy floor of the frozen palace, until she was close enough to enter Kara’s bubble of a world. The golden haired little looked up at the amazon, blue eyes wavering and, just as Diana had guessed, lip quivering. 

“I don’t wanna go with her, Kal!” She whined, stamping her boot and cracking the ground beneath her. “I want _you_ to stay _here_!”

“It’s just for the weekend, Kara, I promise.” Clark smiled down at her, and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. He held her against his barrel of a chest and whispered into her softly, “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Pinky swear?” Kara whispered past tears of worry and fear.

“Pinky swear,” Clark whispered back. They locked pinkies and shared gentle smiles before he departed, leaving her with Diana and Krypto. 

Kara looked to Diana and frowned cutely, then folded her arms in front of her chest as she fell into a pout. Diana took a step forward and put on a confident face, even though she felt anything but deep down. A gentle, caring smile crossed Diana’s face as her mind raced, trying to search through her own history for an answer to her most immediate problem.

How did one go about solving a pout?

3.

Kara was fussy. 

Kara was _always_ fussy, it seemed. She had, after much arguing and pouting and stomping, been coerced into coming back to Diana’s apartment. In the end, it was the promise of a comfy bed to sleep on that convinced the girl. 

And so, she was doing her fussing in Diana’s loft in Paris, late on a Friday night. Her fists were balled up at her sides and she was kicking her booted feet and knocking Diana’s throw pillows off the sofa and into the walls. Diana sighed, and knelt beside the sofa with both hands held behind her back. 

“Kara...”

“I don’t _want_ to go to bed!” She shouted over Diana, tossing her head wildly. “It’s only nine and I’m not tired!”

“Kara, you don’t have to go to bed...” Diana said in a gentle, almost sing-song tone of voice. Kara froze in place, hair tangled up and hanging over her face, though her baby blue eyes were still all too clear through the curtain of blonde hair. 

“I don’t?” She whispered, shocked out of her tantrum. 

“No,” Diana said with a knowing smile. “I just need you to pick one of my hands. Can you do that for me, sweetie?” She asked delicately. 

“Um...” Kara glanced between Diana’s right arm and her left, unsure of which one to pick, or even _what_ she would be picking between. Diana’s smile only grew with the fact that Kara hadn’t thought to use her x-ray vision to discover that there was only one item, held by both hands together. It must have been her littleness that kept her from remembering some of her more advanced abilities. But, after a great deal of fretting over her choice, Kara pointed at Diana’s left arm. “That one,” She decided. 

“This one?” Diana asked, moving her arm. Kara nodded. The caretaker’s smile grew softer as she produced a warm bottle of milk, sized for a grown little like Kara. The girl’s eyes shot wide open and she reached out for the bottle, making grabby hands at it as Diana laughed gently.

Diana sat down beside Kara on the sofa and held the bottle in hand as Kara settled in, nestling into the amazon’s side and opening her mouth in preparation for the warm, soothing drink. Diana placed the nipple between the Kryptonian’s lips and watched as the little suckled eagerly, drinking up the warm milk with gusto. 

“My my, what a thirsty girl you are,” Diana cooed as the fingers of her free hand carded through Kara’s hair, untangling the knots and twists that had been brought about by her now-subsided fit. 

Kara sighed gently against Diana, and lowered her head to the amazon’s lap, resting it on the overlapping layers of Diana’s blue battle skirt. Diana adjusted the positioning of Kara’s bottle, and continued to stroke her hair until the bottle was empty.

Kara turned her head in to Diana, and popped her thumb into her mouth and sucked on that in the bottle’s place as she fell asleep. 

Diana had to admit, even when Kara was a fussy little girl, she was awful cute. 

4.

She woke up with tears in her eyes and a soaked diaper. 

Diana should have expected it. She knew she should have. It had just been so long, though, and she had forgotten. It had completely slipped her mind that Kara would need to go after drinking a whole bottle of milk, and Clark _had_ mentioned that Kara hated being wet. She wasn’t like Lois, who could shrug off a soiled diaper and continue functioning with little more than an extra ounce of annoyance. She needed more care. More attention. 

And Diana had forgotten, and she felt awful for it. 

She untaped Kara’s diaper and wiped her down gently, taking care not to rub the wet wipe too harshly along the girl’s delicate skin. Kara’s sobs lessened as cream was spread along her groin and the space where her hips met her legs. They subsided entirely once a new, thick diaper had been brought up between her legs and fastened around her. 

“Better now, sweetie?” Diana whispered softly in the dark as Kara sat up. The little nodded her head sleepily and rubbed at her tear stained eyes. 

“Cushy,” She murmured quietly. 

“Hm?”

“Diapers cushy,” She repeated, more clearly this time, though it followed by a great yawn. “Never wore them before.”

“Not on Krypton?” Diana asked. Kara looked at her, and she shook her head no. Diana wondered, briefly, what solution Kryptonians had found for that particular problem then. But she pushed the matter aside and welcomed Kara’s tired body into her arms, and carried her to the guest bedroom. 

As she tucked Kara in to bed, under the cover of the darkness of the night, Diana froze for a moment, with her hand cupping Kara’s cheek. The girl’s head was pressed deeply into her pillow, and the covers were pulled up to her chin, and her thumb was once again trapped between her lips. With her hair splayed out across the pillow, and her face shrouded in shadows, Diana realized how similar she looked to... 

She shook the thought loose from her mind and made for the door, taking care to close it quietly, lest she wake the sleeping little again. She’d need to buy pacifiers in the morning. 

5.

It was supposed to just be pacifiers. 

It really was, Diana thought with a small laugh. She was standing the checkout of a high end store for littles, located in Gotham, and she was dressed in a red top with a blue blazer and pencil skirt, and there was much more than just pacifiers on the belt. 

There _were_ pacifiers, of course. She hadn’t forgotten them. But there was also a soft blanket with Superman printed across it, as well as soft, colorful clothes so that Kara wouldn’t have to keep wearing her costume all the time. Finally, at the end of the belt, past the last pair of Batman pajamas and the last Green Lantern onesie, was a plushie. A soft white horse, with a fluffy mane and a smiling face. She didn’t know for certain, but she had a feeling that Kara would like horses. She liked dogs, and cats, but not cows for some reason. But horses, farm animals though they were, seemed right up her alley. 

She smiled a friendly smile at the woman behind the checkout counter. She had blonde hair, like Kara’s, but her eyes were brown and she wore a loose purple top that hung off of one shoulder. Her nametag read “Stephanie” and she smiled back at Diana. 

“Found yourself a little?” She asked. It was an innocent question, and it was one that made perfect sense, but still it caught the amazon off guard.

“No,” She said, as though it was a definitive answer. As though she wasn’t already second guessing herself. “Just looking after her for the weekend until she finds a good home.”

“Well, I hope whoever she winds up with is as willing to shell out for her as you are. My littles always love the plushies here.” 

Diana smiled, though not as assuredly as before, as she paid for Kara’s things and left the store with her bag hanging from her arm. She waited until nobody was watching and took off, into the sky, with a gentle kick off the ground. 

Kara was waiting by the window when she arrived. Thumb in her mouth and sitting cross-legged, which had the side effect of hiking her red skirt up and showing her diapers to anyone who happened to look through the window. 

But it was okay. She was little. People understood. 

She still wasn’t entirely trusting of Diana, however. Something that was proven when the amazon stepped inside and pulled out a fleece top and comfy, stretchy bottoms. 

“It’s not Kryptonian,” She whispered, voice muffled by the thumb she was sucking on. 

“It’s warmer than your costume,” Diana told her. She held the top out to Kara, and smiled, satisfied, as the little brushed her hand across the material and felt it to see if Diana was being honest.

Diana was always mostly honest. And in this particular instance, her honesty wasn’t up for debate, because it _did_ feel very comfortable. Much more comfortable than the sleek fabric of her costume. And it didn’t have a cape that she would accidentally get all tangled up in when she was trying to nap. 

She didn’t let Diana help her take off the costume, though. She wasn’t there yet. Only Clark could change her clothes, she said defiantly. Diana had relented, and accepted that. At least for the time being, it was enough to just get Kara into something clean and new. 

“Open wide,” Diana said, holding out one of the new pacifiers she had bought. 

Thankfully, Kara obliged. And for her willingness to trust Diana, she was rewarded with a rubbery teat that felt much nicer than getting her thumb all pruny and wet. More soothing as well, she found, as she settled back into her seat and kicked her legs gently back and forth. 

A second gift was given shortly afterward, this one being the plush horse that Diana had gotten for her, which Kara held against her chest as tightly as she could. He was soft and cushy and fluffy and his name was Comet, she decided, though she didn’t tell Diana that. His name was a secret, for Kryptonians only. 

6.

“Do you want something to eat for lunch, sweetie?”

Diana looked down at Kara, who was sitting on the floor with Comet, whose name Diana had heard whispered enough times to know, as well as enough times to know she ought to pretend _not_ to know. 

Kara was growing more comfortable in the loft as the weekend wore on. Comfortable enough to take her naps without too much protest, and comfortable enough to eat what meals Diana cooked for her, and comfortable enough to not fuss too much about how much warmer it was than Antarctica. 

“Okay,” She said around her pacifier with a small nod. 

She turned her attention back to Comet and the adventure he was going on. He had to save the princess of Gemworld (Diana’s amethyst earrings) from the meanest wizard to ever exist (an old doll that she had found in Diana’s room). He was doing a good job of it. He was a very brave pony.

By the time that lunch was ready on that Sunday afternoon, Gemworld had indeed been saved by the valiant steed, and he was resting comfortably in Kara’s lap as she ate her spaghettios across from Diana, who was eating boring grownup food (soup without letters or shapes). 

It tasted warm on her lips, and on her tongue and inside her belly. Sometimes too warm, but luckily she had cold breath to make it less hot. She knew how to use all her powers. She just didn’t always like to, since they made her feel bigger and she preferred feeling smaller. At least, that’s what she preferred when she wasn’t saving people.

She had saved a person earlier that day. An older man, older than Kal, who was stuck in a burning building. She has used her special cold breath to put out the fire and then she had pulled him outside to where there wasn’t any smoke. But he hadn’t been thankful. People were supposed to be thankful. He just yelled at her instead, and told her she was dumb and stupid and all sorts of other bad things, just because she had accidentally frozen his paintings. 

She had needed a good long cry after that. Up in the clouds, where nobody could see her when she pulled her knees up to her chin and sobbed her heart out. She had come back home to Diana’s loft nearly two hours later, when it was half past noon, with a wet diaper and a rip in her cape, which Diana promised to mend that night while Kara slept. 

But now she was in a dry diaper and she was using her cold breath the _right_ way, and she wasn’t ruining _anything_ with it. She was just making her meal more palatable for her little tastebuds, which were more sensitive than an adult’s. She remembered that from her studies on Krypton. She was always good at her studies, even though, being a little, she got distracted often. 

Kara was little, but she was also smart. They weren’t mutually exclusive. Not always. Not for her. 

“Diana?”

“Yes dear?” 

The amazon, her caretaker for the past few days, looked at her with soft, gentle eyes, and Kara felt her cheeks flush red. She looked away from Diana, and dropped her spoon into her now-empty bowl. 

“When can I see Kal again? I miss him...” She said with a sniffle.

Diana paused for a moment, but then the smile that seemed to always grace her lips returned, as though it had never left at all. She laid a hand over one of Kara’s, and the little only shrank back from the touch slightly.

“He’s going to come over tomorrow, sweetie. On Monday.” Diana smiled sweetly at her, and her smile made Kara smile too. It was hard to not feel good when Diana smiled, though Kara didn’t understand why. But knowing she would see Kal soon made Kara even happier. She wanted to be with him. But... She also sort of wanted to be with Diana. She wanted them both, really. 

Diana crossed the table, and she knelt at Kara’s side. Her dress, a beautiful blue wrap with gold accents, clung perfectly to her figure. A white apron was tied around her waist and knotted with a bow, and in tandem with Diana’s red-lipped smile, the ensemble put Kara at ease. Diana looked like a Mother to her. The kind of Mother that, maybe, just maybe, Kara wouldn’t be entirely opposed to having.

“Do you want to go play at the park today?” Diana asked sweetly, an offer to which Kara eagerly nodded in agreement. Diana chuckled, and brushed the back of her fingers against Kara’s cheek. “Let’s get you into a new outfit first, okay? How does a onesie sound?”

“I want the Green Lantern one!” 

“You can wear the Green Lantern one,” Diana promised as she took Kara’s hand and led her to the bedroom. 

7.

Bed was comfy. Bed felt safe. Bed felt like _home_. 

And it was in bed that Kara found herself. Snuggled up with Comet and a warm blanket and comforter, and with a nice, thick, dry diaper beneath her footie pajamas. Diana had changed her after she wet herself at the park, and then again after she messed herself while they were curled up on the couch watching Wall-E. 

She liked the extra thick diapers that Diana put her in for nighttime. She liked diapers in general, since they were cushy and made her feel safe and protected, but she especially liked her nighttime diapers. There was no chance of leaking, and of ruining her sheets. She could just relax, and not worry at all with that comforting bulk between her legs. 

Diana was sitting in the chair beside her bed, popup storybook laying in her lap. Kara watched as Diana opened each page slowly, revealing the folded paper scenes and reading the words out loud to her. Diana was good at stories. She did all the voices, and she was never too loud or too quiet. 

And when her story was finally done, and the day was saved by Kal and Luthor was in jail again, Diana put the book away on the shelf and placed a gentle, Motherly kiss on Kara’s forehead. She was still wearing her apron from when she made dinner, and Kara smiled at that. She liked when Diana wore the apron. It made her feel safer, comfier, more at home. Even though this wasn’t her home. Although, she realized with a slight frown, it felt more like home than the fortress did. It was warm and safe and soft, just like she wanted to be. 

Maybe, Kara realized as Diana turned on her nightlight and shut the door, this _was_ home. 

While Kara drifted off to sleep, Diana slipped out of her room and into the living room of her loft. There were blankets and toys strewn about the room, and Kara’s empty bottle was turned over on the sofa. She set about cleaning the room up, with a song buzzing on her lips in a fond, unrealized hum. 

When she did realize what she was doing, Diana stopped in her tracks, and the toys fell from her arms and back onto the floorboards. 

She had been humming the song that she had hummed to Maggie. The memories came flooding back in a crashing tidal wave, and Diana couldn’t stop herself from collapsing onto the sofa. Tears blurred her vision as she held her head in her hands, and her dark hair hung over her face in curls. 

She missed her. 

She missed her so much, and she didn’t know if she could be a Mother again because of it. Most people only had one little in a lifetime, maybe two if they were able to spread their time and affection evenly between them. But most people weren’t like her. Most people aged alongside their littles. 

Diana hadn’t.

She hadn’t even thought of it when she first met Maggie, in the wake of the second war. After the JSA disbanded, after she had moved to Paris, she met the redheaded, candy-voiced little in a bakery, and she had become attached to her so quickly. Through the fifties, despite herself and despite what she had been taught as a child, Diana had _tried_ to be a Mother like so many other women. She gave up her heroism and devoted herself to Maggie every hour of every day. Her life revolved around the girl throughout the decade, and even into the sixties. 

But then she began to notice the signs. The lines that appeared in Maggie’s face. The slow greying of her hair. Her declining health as the decades wore on. Diana had loved her all the same throughout, that never wavered. 

But when Maggie passed, and Diana was still as young as ever, she had vowed to never take a little into her life again. She simply couldn’t bear the pain of the loss when they inevitably grew old and died, while she stayed the same. She had aged beyond Steve, and she had aged beyond Maggie, and now...

Now she was faced with a Kryptonian. An alien who would not age in the same way that humans do. Hundreds of years could pass before Kara showed even the slightest signs of age. Maybe thousands. 

Clark had plans. Gold kryptonite, which could strip him of his powers and make him human once Lois began to grow old. He would grow old with her, and die with his one and only love. 

Diana had no such path to take. Even if she did, she didn’t know that she would ever take it. But maybe, just maybe...

Maybe with Kara she wouldn’t have to.

8.

Kara had leapt into Clark’s arms the moment he walked through the door. She was wearing pajamas, since she was _supposed_ to be napping, but now Diana knew she would be too hyper to go to sleep. The blonde, angelic little was just too wired, too excited now that she had seen her cousin again. 

“Kal! Kal, I drew Comet! C’mon, look, I drew Comet!” She squealed, tugging on his hand as she tried to fly through the loft, back to the fridge where her drawing had been hung up.

“Who’s Comet?” The southern fried superhero asked, looking to Diana for answers. 

“Kara’s new horse,” She explained as Clark was led through the loft. Kara gestured at her drawing and basked in the ensuing praise over her creative use of colors. She was a master with crayons, that was for sure.

From there, the conversation turned to Kara’s new toys, and her new clothes, and what she and Diana had eaten for breakfast, and whether Clark wanted to join them for lunch. Lois was making grilled cheese for Kara, and a turkey sandwich for herself. He agreed, of course, and soon he was seated at the kitchen table with a sandwich of his own. 

“How is Lois?” Diana asked quietly as Kara ran off to find Comet, who was likely buried under the mountain of blankets in her room. 

“She’s doing well. Working on an article about corruption at Cadmus Labs.” He smiled fondly as he thought of his wife. It wasn’t universal for a Parent to have a romantic or sexual relationship with their little, nor was it unheard of. For Clark and Lois, as well as Dinah and Ollie, it was the case. For Diana and Maggie, it never had been. Nor did she have any such feelings towards Kara. 

“Any new coloring projects?” Diana teased with a playful smile. Clark chuckled and nodded.

“Yep. Got her a new coloring book on Saturday, and she’s been blowing right through it.” 

They sighed happy sighs, and Diana looked down the hall. Kara still hadn’t come back with Comet, which most likely meant she had crashed and fallen asleep while looking for him in bed. 

“Bruce has been looking around for someone to take her in,” Clark said in a low, concerned voice. He scratched at his cheek with one finger, and Diana found herself worrying over what he’d say next. 

“Any luck?”

“Sadly, no. It’s the same everywhere he looks. Every hero is either not a Parent, or they’ve already got their hands full. I wish I knew what to do. I can’t just leave her with an agency. It’d be cruel. She’s my family. The only family I’ve got...”

Diana looked at Clark, but she found that her voice had gotten caught in her throat. She wanted to say it, but she just couldn’t force the words to come out. And so, she tied her lasso around her wrist and tightened it, as Clark looked on in confusion.

She took a deep breath, looked him in the eye, and spoke the truth.

“I want to take Kara in as my own,” She said. 

The lasso loosened, and she returned it to her hip with a heavy, weary sigh. It was always a great ordeal to speak under the lasso’s influence. But the relieved smile that filled up Clark’s face set her racing heart at ease, and the weight on both their shoulders vanished entirely.

“I would appreciate that, Diana,” He said quietly. “Are you sure you can handle her, though? I thought you said-“

“Amazons have no concept of littles and Mothers. But littles _do_ exist, and I _am_ a Mother.” She smiled softly to herself as her thoughts turned to Maggie, and then to Kara. “I just hope she’ll accept me as her permanent caretaker.”

Clark looked about the loft. The toys and blankets and bottles and pacifiers that were scattered around the room. The stack of Disney and Studio Ghibli DVDs by the television. 

He had a good feeling that Kara would be okay with the arrangement. 

9\. 

It had taken one day exactly for Kara to agree to sign the paperwork. One day exactly to agree to be Diana’s little. 

The Office of Adult Care Services was all too happy to give Diana the forms she needed. Superheroes weren’t necessarily supposed to be given special treatment, but it did happen put a rush on things. Kara’s own super status also helped move things along.

Kara bent over the table, pen gripped firmly in hand as she signed her name, while the padding beneath her skirt was displayed for the whole room to see. 

Of course, that wasn’t a rare sight at all. It was quite common, in fact, considering the fact that this building was devoted specifically to matching littles up with Parents who would be best suited for their particular needs. But in the case of a walk-in, like Diana and Kara, all they needed was to sign the forms together and turn them over for processing. Within the month, the forms would be approved and Diana would be declared Kara’s caretaker; placed in charge of all her personal matters and entrusted with her lifelong care. 

Kara was dressed up nicely for the occasion. They both were, in fact. Kara in a blue gingham dress with poof sleeves and skirt, which came down just long enough to cover her diapers, so long as she stood up straight. Diana, for her part, had chosen to pull out one of her own vintage dresses, one which she had purchased from a department store in 1957. Its blue and red hues were as vibrant as ever, even with over half a century having passed since she last wore it. 

Kara seemed to enjoy it when she dressed this way. The vintage dresses, the aprons, the styled hair. They put the little at ease, and made her feel more comfortable on Earth. Perhaps they reminded her of Krypton. Perhaps they were just something she had come to associate with Diana. 

Regardless of the reason, Kara happily clambered onto the amazon’s lap once she had finished signing the final paper, and she sucked contentedly on her pacifier as she nuzzled Diana’s breast. Her warmth radiated against Diana, and the Mother cooed gently to her suckling little. 

They had a busy day ahead of them still. She had to buy Kara a new package of diapers, and take her to the park to play with some other littles, not to mention finding time to make dinner. And somewhere between all that, she and Kara had to change into costumes and go save the world from the big, scary people out there. 

But that would come later, Diana thought. For now, she had a little on her lap who was in need of a diaper change. 

Diana reached into her diaper bag and produced both a diaper and Comet, who Kara happily pulled into a one-armed hug as Diana led her by the other hand to the nearest restroom. 

It was a whole new world for the both of them. A whole new chapter of life. But it was one they would face together, as Mother and little.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
